megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot Master
A Robot Master, also known as Super Robot, is a special kind of robot or android from the Mega Man classic series that possesses a very advanced level of artificial intelligence. The Robot Master AI system is credited to Dr. Light. Most, if not all, Robot Masters possess a special weapon. These powers can be gained by Mega Man or Bass after the robot is defeated. Robot Masters can also be grouped into types depending on what elemental nature their power and environment where designed after. Most Robot Masters possess a unique identification code, consisting of a two-letter "series code" followed by one of N, No, or #, then a three-digit "serial number". Robot Masters who do not have a serial number or whose serial number has yet to be revealed include: Quint, King, Sunstar, Dark Man, Doc Robot/Doc Man and Mega Man X. Robot Masters Below are the Robot Masters by serial code: Note: In some games, the serial number are together (like DRN000) and in others they are divided (DRN-000). CRN series The CRN (C'RO'R'Q '''N'umber) Robot Masters were those who were once normal but were reprogrammed by the power of the peacekeeping supercomputer CRORQ that fell under Dr. Wily's control. These Robot Masters appeared in Mega Man (PC) and Mega Man 3 (PC). *CRN-001: Dyna Man *CRN-002: Sonic Man *CRN-003: Volt Man *CRN-004: Wave Man *CRN-005: Torch Man *CRN-006: Bit Man *CRN-007: Shark Man *CRN-008: Blade Man *CRN-009: Oil Man DMN series The DMN ('D'i'M'''ension '''N'umber) Robot Masters were those created by R-Shadow, the prototype robot of Quint who traveled from the year 2052 to 2016 with the purpose of destroying Mega Man in Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future:http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Rockman_%26_Forte:_Challenger_from_the_Future#Mega_Man *DMN-001: Dangan Man *DMN-002: Konro Man *DMN-003: Aircon Man *DMN-004: Komusou Man *DMN-005: Clock Men *DMN-006: Compass Man DRN series The DRN ('D'octor 'R'ight 'N'umber) Robot Masters where created by Dr. Light. Dr. Right is Dr. Light's Japanese name.http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man *DRN-000: Proto Man, the first Robot Master created. *DRN-001: Mega/Mega Man, the protagonist. *DRN-002: Roll *DRN-003: Cut Man *DRN-004: Guts Man *DRN-005: Ice Man *DRN-006: Bomb Man *DRN-007: Fire Man *DRN-008: Elec Man *DRN-009?: Time Man *DRN-010?: Oil Man Unknown series and number created by Dr. Light: *Mega Man X (an advanced robot, the origin of Reploids, of which he is known as by common terms) DWN series DWN ('D'octor 'W'ily 'N'umber) Robot Masters are robots created OR modified by Dr. Wily. Note: All the Robot Master from Mega Man 4 and 6 where not created by Dr. Wily, the Robot Masters from Mega Man 4 were created by Dr. Cossack and the creators from the Robot Masters of Mega Man 6 are unknown creators from different countries such as the U.S., Japan and Canada, who had competed in the Robot Tournament. Mega Man 2: *DWN-009: Metal Man *DWN-010: Air Man *DWN-011: Bubble Man *DWN-012: Quick Man *DWN-013: Crash Man *DWN-014: Flash Man *DWN-015: Heat Man *DWN-016: Wood Man Mega Man 3. They are also known as DRWN series ('D'octor 'R'ight and 'W'ily 'N'umber) in a manga: *DWN-017: Needle Man *DWN-018: Magnet Man *DWN-019: Gemini Man *DWN-020: Hard Man *DWN-021: Top Man *DWN-022: Snake Man *DWN-023: Spark Man *DWN-024: Shadow Man Mega Man 4 (created by Dr. Cossack). They are known as DCN series ('D'octor 'C'ossack 'N'umber): *DCN-025: Bright Man *DCN-026: Toad Man *DCN-027: Drill Man *DCN-028: Pharaoh Man *DCN-029: Ring Man *DCN-030: Dust Man *DCN-031: Dive Man *DCN-032: Skull Man Mega Man 5: *DWN-033: Gravity Man *DWN-034: Wave Man *DWN-035: Stone Man *DWN-036: Gyro Man *DWN-037: Star Man *DWN-038: Charge Man *DWN-039: Napalm Man *DWN-040: Crystal Man Mega Man 6 (unknown creators). They are also known as MXN series ([[Mr. X|'M'ister '''X]] N'umber) in a manga: *DWN-041: Blizzard Man *DWN-042: Centaur Man *DWN-043: Flame Man *DWN-044: Knight Man *DWN-045: Plant Man *DWN-046: Tomahawk Man *DWN-047: Wind Man *DWN-048: Yamato Man Mega Man 7: *DWN-049: Freeze Man *DWN-050: Junk Man *DWN-051: Burst Man *DWN-052: Cloud Man *DWN-053: Spring Man *DWN-054: Slash Man *DWN-055: Shade Man *DWN-056: Turbo Man Mega Man 8: *DWN-057: Tengu Man *DWN-058: Astro Man *DWN-059: Sword Man *DWN-060: Clown Man *DWN-061: Search Man *DWN-062: Frost Man *DWN-063: Grenade Man *DWN-064: Aqua Man Unknown series and number created by Dr. Wily: Note: Not all of the Robot Master created by Dr. Wily are from the DWN series (like the RKN series). *King *Dark Man *Doc Robot/Doc Man *Mega Man? - An imposter of Mega Man featured in Mega Man Powered Up. *Various Copy Robots Unfinished Robot Masters: *King II (Mega Man and Bass) Last creation: *DWN∞: Zero (an advanced robot in his own class compared to X, but classified in common terms as a Reploid) RKN series The RKN ('R'ockman '''K'iller 'N'umber) series are the Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily specially to kill Mega Man. Rockman is Mega Man's Japanese name. This designation is also known as the Mega Man Hunters in some sources. *RKN-000: R-Shadow (A prototype robot designed using mid-21st century technology- discarded by Dr. Wily in exchange for Quint)http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Rockman_%26_Forte:_Challenger_from_the_Future#Mega_Man *RKN-001: Enker *RKN-002: Punk *RKN-003: Ballade SWN series ('S'pecial 'W'ily 'N'umber) *SWN-001: Bass *SWN-002?: Treble *SWN-003?: King (He was designed to test and possibly replace Bass as well as destroy Mega Man) SRN series The SRN ('S'pace 'R'uler 'N'umber) are the Robot Masters that came from space known as Stardroids. They only appeared in Mega Man V. They have the name of the Solar System planets, although Pluto is no longer an official planet of our Solar System anymore. *SRN-001: Terra *SRN-002: Mercury *SRN-003: Venus *SRN-004: Mars *SRN-005: Jupiter *SRN-006: Saturn *SRN-007: Uranus *SRN-008: Pluto *SRN-009: Neptune Unknown series and number: *SRN-000?: Sunstar MWN series The MWN ('M'ega'W'''orld '''N'umber) series are the three Robot Masters from the Genesis Unit that appeared only in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, on the Wily Tower. Different from other Robot Masters serial numbers, they only have 2 numbers instead of three. Mega World stands from Mega Man: The Wily Wars Japanese name: Rockman Mega World. They are based on the characters of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. *MWN-01: Buster Rod. G *MWN-02: Mega Water. S *MWN-03: Hyper Storm. H KGN series The KGN ('K'in'''G N'umber) series are Robot Masters created by King in Mega Man and Bass. *KGN-001: Dynamo Man *KGN-002: Cold Man *KGN-003: Ground Man *KGN-004: Pirate Man *KGN-005: Burner Man *KGN-006: Magic Man Unknown series and numbers *???-??? if he is [[Mega Man]] Quint *King *Sunstar *Duo *Dark Man *Doc Robot/Doc Man. *Chest *Report *Plum *Ra Tor *Mega Man X (known as a Reploid) Support units (it's unknown if they are or not considered Robot Masters, even as they have high intelligence levels): 'Dr. Light: *Rush *Eddie *Tango *Auto Dr. Cossack: *Beat Dr. Wily: *Reggae *Treble Non-canon Robot Masters Captain N: The Game Master: *Garbage Man Comics and mangas: *Barrage man (Megaman (Comic Book miniseries)) *Buildman (Rockman Megamix manga) *Express Man (Megaman (Comic Book miniseries)) *Judge-Man (Rockman Megamix manga) *Multi Man (Megaman (Comic Book miniseries)) Rockman Strategy Rockman Strategy was officially licensed by Capcom to Taiwanese company Dreams Come True and was released for the PC on October 29, 2001. However, they did not specify any model numbers for the new Robot Masters that they introduced in their game: *? (Fan) *Aries *Taurus *Gemini *Cancer *Leo *Virgo *Libra *Scorpio *Sagittarius *Capricorn *Aquarius *Pisces *Luna *Apollo See also Reploids, a advanced type of Robot Masters. Robot Masters listed by alphabetic order Robot Masters listed by their serial numbers. Robot Masters listed by game appearances Robot Masters listed by design Category:Characters Category:Robot Masters Classic bosses